


Such a Big Bad Wolf

by madqueen0821



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Crazy Kate Argent, Fondling, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Panty Kink, Peter as the Big Bad Wolf, Psycho Kate, Rimming, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madqueen0821/pseuds/madqueen0821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a small village not that far away from the woods, there was a little boy who was very sweet, innocent and kind. Making Him loved by all the other villagers.</p><p>...wait a minute...!<br/>He was known as many things but sweet and innocent was not one of them. He was the son of the local protector of the village so was very well know, but despite his father being sheriff he got in trouble fairly often. All have commented on the relationship their sheriff and his estranged son, but most have but put it down as a result of his mother's tragic death.they were the only ones they had left. But recently they had to separated because of this father's heart contrition has a turn for the worst. </p><p>stiles went to the woods to help care and feed of his sick Father. On the journey he met a large wolf, but after the full moon he disappeared. When he arrived at the cottage and came into father's bedroom, he saw the wolf waiting to eat Him.<br/>Though he doesn't think he would mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 in the morning I cant sleep and i'm kind of horny  
> soooo- I wrote this  
> enjoy
> 
> Stiles is 13  
> Warning: Underage, sight bestiality, Creeper!Peter, Blood and Violence and homosexuality  
> Read at own discretion  
> I'm not in support in any of these things ( Except the last one)

Stiles placed his pillow over his head and rolled over in the bed not truly wanting to get up. I mean the sun has _barely_ risen, he was sure there was some law that said people shouldn't be up before noon, but alas it was not meant to be.

"Stiles get up and get dressed, you have to go soon." Mrs.McCall yelled through the door

Stiles laid there for another minute mourning what could have been, he took in a deep breathe then he got up. He went into the bathroom so he could look human, put on a loose dark shirt and some cut of jeans shorts then left to go down stairs.

"finally up i see, ready for food" she said as she passed me some eggs

"Thanks Mama McCall"then he grabbed some bread 

"Now Stlies when you get to your father's house try not to cause to much trouble." she said, with a pointed look "After all the reason he's there is because Healer Deaton said less stress would calm his heart,and we all know how tiring you can be.

" Moi? I like to think I'm a delight"

"I know you do,but you're a more acquired taste. Even then you can be quite stressful i don't know how John put up with you for all these years. "

"Mrs.McCall" he gasped " how can you say such things" giving a fake sob for extra measure 

"Easily, after all you kidnapped and locked the Whittemore boy in the old outhouse overnight" with a blank face

"hey, they's no proof that was me" he yell in an outraged voice

"of course there wasn't, it's just a coincidence you bought rope and three rolled of tape from the store right before it happened"

Stiles almost felt like pouting "well he told everyone that me and Scott were doing each other." he said as he leaned back on the wall "I'm not into incest" 

"You do know your not related right?" The kid just stared at her, Melissa sighed in exhaustion, she didn't have the time or patience to deal with this. "Fine, now in all seriousness before you leave i want to remind you to stay on the path, the woods are a deep and dangerous place, I don't know what we would do if you were gone"

"Throw a Party!" a deep voice said from behind him and there was Scott shirtless eating a Pastry

"Scott Don't eat those" she yelled, while hitting her son on the head " Stiles stayed up late making those for John" she took the basket of food

"Here" she said, firmly as she handed him the basket and some kind of red garment.

'the Journey is long, you could get cold"

He held it out to see what it was, It was a soft velvet hooded cloak that flowed down to the ground. Stiles put it on and tied the string

"Cool, its awesome " 

"See you later bro, try not to get eaten by wolves" He rolled his eyes at Scott then left. 

Time to enter the Forest  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is 12  
> Peter is 38  
>  **Warning: Underage, sight bestiality, Creeper!Peter, Blood and Violence and homosexuality**  
>  Read at own discretion  
> I'm not in support in any of these things ( Except the last one)

 

As he walked down the carved path before him, Stiles stared to think about the reason not many people came into these wood,the story his mother used to tell him before she died, The Legend of the Beast.

_Once there was a family that own the whole forest, they had three sons. They were both awed and envied because they were said not only to be to be extremely rich but almost inhumanly beautiful.though most were kind,using their wealth to help support the village, but as generous as they were the family was thought of as strange,very close and secretive. Suddenly one day the villager's livestock stated to disappear,for months accusations of thievery ran wild,later people also started to go missing only for their bodies to be found broken and mauled as if attacked by some beast. Next one of the horses was found,mostly eaten .The villager no longer trusted each other and were afraid to leave their homes._

_Tired of the fear the families of the victims issued an enormous reward for anyone who could capture and kill the animal, hunters coming from afar to kill the ultimate beast and claim the reward but none could, all seemed dark in till the Man of Silver came and tracked the beast,a party was assembled to hunt down the animal that killed so many. All wonder what vicious creature would lay at the end of the trail, but it was no animal. laying in a pool of blood was the first son of the owner of the forest._

_As if sensing another presence he stood, then before their eyes he started to change, his body seemed larger, hands now had claws, his face seemed feral, sharp killer fangs dropped into his mouth, his eyes once a warm brown glowed a cold icy blue, then Fur grow down his neck and over his hands soon he appeared more beast than man. Terrified many screamed,not knowing what to do some throw their weapon at the monster before them, sealing their fates the beast slashed at their throats causing them drown in their own blood.Then disappearing into the vast forest with the smell of fresh blood soaking the air._

_In haste they all march to forest owner home,the whole family came to greet them,except the first son.The Village demand to no where their son was,the wife said he left town a year ago to travel with his fiance. The Man of Silver stepped forward to call their lie,he pointed his silver sword at her and demand they let them go within the forest to find and kill the savage monster._

_Enraged by both his mother and brother's life being threatened the family's second son growled in anger,hoping to calm his son he addressed to silver man to tell him they are not allowed on their land.Undaunted the Man of Silver tells the father of the village's right for justice and interrupting such an act could be punishable by death.Now unable to hold his rage the second son took a threatening step forward, one of the huntsmen thrust his spear to keep him back, quicker than they realized he seize the spear and haul it out of his grasp. His snarled exposing razor-sharp teeth, eyes changed to an amber gold._

_Intensely he stared at the crowed ,metal twisted with in his palms, he then throw the deformed spear at them, it landed  on the dirt ground with thud at their feet._ _Claws bared he leaped at the leader, The Man of Silver stood unmoving, and as clawed hands were about to dig into his chest,his sword came down, bringing the second sons head with it._ _With fear in his eyes the father instructed his wife take their youngest son and go they ,run into the forest. Blocking their path he then fell to all fours, bones cracked and he then turned into a true beast _(full wolf form) _to fight to defend the last of his family._

_Together with the village men, the silver man were able to defeat the father, later they found the first son within the forest, human and asleep. The Man of Silver thrust his blade into his heart killing him instantly. They never found the Mother and her final son, but sometimes they think hear howls within the forest as if one calling toward and mourning the ones they have lost._

_It is said that family were cursed or that they sold their humanity to a demon for their told beauty, power and wealth._

He didn't believe the it of course, though it was a cool story.

He paused,there at the corner of his eyes he saw a hidden path leading farther into the forest, hesitating remembering Mama McCall's warning. He shook his head _"It will be fine'_ he thought _'When's the next time he'll get another chance to explore the forest.'_ Decision made he came of the path and when into undiscovered territory.

As he went farther and deeper with in the woods, Stiles did not know of the notice the dark, glowing red eyes now following his every movement.

 


End file.
